


Рождество в Париже

by Deathfeanor



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: Christmas, Letters, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Relationships: Chachamaru (GacktJOB)/Gackt, chachamaru/original male character





	Рождество в Париже

«В Париже снег, холод и Рождество. Сижу в кафе, пью кофе – настоящий парижанин. Скучаю по тебе».

Чача отхлебнул кофе и стер набранный текст. Провести Рождество во Франции они планировали вместе, но... Но отдыхать от трудов праведных пришлось одному, без Гакта. Круто поругавшись, они расстались на очень плохой ноте, и обида еще глодала его. 

Отдых в гордом одиночестве, да еще и в Европе несколько расстраивал, но главное было не это. Главное – они так и не помирились, и в самолет Чача садился с тяжелым тоскливым чувством. Прекрасный и романтичный Париж казался ему серым и унылым. Отдых выходил сомнительным. 

Это не мешало ему, однако, последовательно пробовать местные вина, наслаждаться вкусной едой и обществом одного томного юноши с большими коровьими глазами и большими пробелами в японской грамматике. 

Утром Чача просыпался с мыслью, что именно сегодня нужно написать Гакту и помириться с ним. До Рождества и Нового года оставалось все меньше времени, а тащить с собой в будущее глупую ссору не хотелось. Томный юноша еще спал, а Чача спускался в кафе, доставал ноутбук и писал Гакту. Пил кофе, стирал и набирал заново текст; потом рядом снова оказывался его новый приятель. Они отправлялись за покупками или в музей, любовались видами Парижа и тайком целовались на Елисейских полях или в проулках Латинского квартала. 

«В Париже снег, холод и Рождество. Сижу в кафе, пью кофе – настоящий парижанин. Скучаю по тебе», – напечатал Чача утром двадцать четвертого декабря. Если не сделать шаг к примирению, то по возвращении, уже в январе нового года, предстоит тягостное объяснение и, скорее всего, новый скандал. 

Чача стер текст, отхлебнул кофе. Вздохнул и занес руки над клавиатурой. Ноутбук замигал извещением о новом письме. 

«Перестань страдать ерундой, купи себе что-нибудь от Гальяно, напейся и потрахайся как следует. И не забудь мне привезти бутылку вина».

Чача рассмеялся. Гакт умел просить прощение как никто. 

– Отпуск удался, – сказал Чача вслух и довольно улыбнулся – первый раз за неделю в Париже.


End file.
